Walking Until Your Death
by kosho's scribblings
Summary: "No matter what... I'll keep walking. I'll keep walking until I breathed my last breath." What did they expect... It was quite shocking either way. He was just a child from the entire beginning.
1. Prologue: Crying

"No matter what... I'll keep walking. I'll keep walking until I breathed my last breath."

* * *

He took a step, hesitating, but then he remembered those words. "... I guess there's no turning back anymore..."

AKUMAs are sad beings, that's why he would destroy them. He have not forgotten about the pain behind the scar carved into his face. He want to save them.

- _but you're the one who needs to be saved-_

But that pain didn't matter... It was the stares. The stares are glaring daggers at him, piercing through his soul and whole -ever since that ark incident, his life turned upside down-.

 _Hey look, it's that Noah..._

 _Yeah..._

 _That damned bastard..._

 _Why is he still here?_

 _Noah..._

 _All because of him..._

 _Bastard Noah..._

He gulped, took another step ahead. Whispers have already reached his ear.

He sighed, even though he is an ally, no, a comrade. Their nakama. Or so he thought...

"Allen-kun... Are you alright? You're sweating a lot," he heard Lenalee's worried voice echoing through his skull.

It's painful, he wanted to say. I'm tired of this. I just want to be someone who saves people... Someone who saves the AKUMA souls...

But he smiled instead, "No, nothing's wrong, Lenalee."

That same painful smile -his friends saw through it-. He didn't know, but they did.

Lenalee pouted, "Listen, Allen-kun," then she smiled softly, "if you are having a hard time, or anything, tell us! That's what friends are for, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah... I guess." Those words gave him support, and that alone is enough.

I'll continue walking.

Or so he thought.

The thought hit his head. He remembered that time talking to his master...

He started crying. Just a little.

Why was it him? Why was it those letters in the score... The same as the ones he made together with Mana?

He held his breath, but tears continued to fall... No one doubted him at first, but slowly the scar began to rip... Painful, so painful, so painful that it's ripping himself in half.

"..." But he managed only to sigh, and continued to walk -towards his last breath-.

He just want his master to tell him, 'It's okay to believe Mana.'

'It'll be alright.'

The people around him gave him the cold shoulders, well, except for a few, like Komui, Lenalee, Lavi... Maybe Kanda? He wasn't sure. But sure he hates his guts -for calling him a moyashi-.

"Hey Allen~" It was Lavi's playful voice. Although he is a Bookman, he still became good friends with them...

"Why are you crying?"

"Hm?" He wiped off his tears, "Oh, it might be the dust in the air... Ahaha..."

His voice crackled, like the fire burning on wood. He lied to his heart, but he managed to still smile... Or not?

It faded, "..."

"Allen...kun?"

"...Wah..."

So painful to him, so painful for him. He cried like a child, letting everything go. Lenalee and Lavi stared at him dumbfounded as his tears continuously fell...

"Allen-kun...?"

He couldn't say anything... He just kept crying.

Almost as if he's only a little boy alone in the dark. He kept crying, his legs felt weak, and he fell to the ground. People stared. The whispers stopped.

"Ugh..." The tears wouldn't stop. Instead, his mind became hazy.

And then he collapsed.

He finally breathed his last breath.

* * *

That time Cross told his pupil: _"What will you do... If I told you you'll have to kill someone you love, when you turn into the 14th?"_

 _'Mana is the Earl.'_

 _'You'll have to kill Mana, again.'_

* * *

 ** _D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino~_**


	2. Prologue: A story about a boy

Walking until your death

* * *

There was a picture book a boy really liked. He read it everyday, every night. Everytime he read it, he always had a smile on his face, so happy.

That boy especially liked it when it was before he went off to his dreamland, because there was a lullaby in it, too. A very sad but beautiful one. Then after reading it, he goes off to sleep without any worries.

But then he was alone. So he was sad.

-The story was about a boy on an adventure to save the world from destruction. One by one he gathers puzzle pieces to complete the ultimate weapon: 'Heart'. With the 'Heart', he can create 'True Happiness'. Like that, the evil sorrow of the world shall disappear along with the evil man of evilness.

After the boy collected all the pieces thanks to his friends and comrades, he finally had his last battle with the evil man. Heroically, he defeated the evil man. But it wasn't over, the boy was stabbed by the very evil man's evil sword, and his life slowly disappears along with the evil.

He was sad, because he couldn't go back to his friends in the very end... So he decided to sing a song a friend made for him.

'So the Boy Fell into a Deep Sleep...

Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...

First one, then two...'

The story ended with the boy smiling with all he got, saying his prayers for his dear friends and comrades...-

'I know!' The boy thought happily, 'then I'll just go on an adventure, like the 'boy' in this story!'

So the boy fell into a deep sleep, with a big smile on his face.

* * *

 **Suppose this is a story made after I wrote the chapter before in Chapter 1, the prologue chapter :D not sure if you all will like this story, but you don't have to read it, as it does not have too much about Mana being the Earl.**

 **Oh and this will be updated when I feel like it, since I have another story to write.**

 **thanks for reading :)**

 **-AngelHeartsX**


	3. Child

Chapter 1 -Child-

* * *

"Wah..." It was almost as if he was a child, no, they were mistaken. He _is_ a child.

"Allen-kun?!" Lenalee yelled, shocked at the sight of the teen as he fell. What was wrong? What was going on? He suddenly collapsed without notice. What _was_ going on? As the whispers begun again, Lavi glared at them. Yeah, he knew he shouldn't be involved, but he couldn't help it. Dude! Look over here, there's this kid who's master just disappeared, then he collapsed, now everyone's going to give him the cold shoulders? He couldn't stand it anymore, though, a part of him is still Bookman junior.

"Get the nurse!" He yelled as Lenalee quickly regain her strength, and approached the teen.

"A-allen-kun? Hey," She reached out, to his shoulder. But he was still crying. At this rate, he'll dehydrate.

"N-no," Lenalee shook him slightly, trying to make him snap out of it, but he's still crying.

"What the hell's wrong with Sprout?" Lavi said, kneeling beside them.

They knew that he was holding back, they knew that almost half of the time his smile was forced. They knew... But...

This was too much of a sudden.

"Ugh..." The tears wouldn't stop. They just won't. Lenalee gulped.

"Alle-" Before she called his name, he fell.

"Eh?"

He collapsed.

Breathed his last breath.

"A-ALLEN?!"

There was basically a pool of tears around him, surrounding him... It was cold.

But he was still breathing.

-.-.-

"How is Allen's condition?" Komui asked hastily, worried about the young exorcist. Matron, the Head Nurse, looked down for a moment, "We're not sure why he collapsed, or even how... But for now he is alright. Looking at the amount of tears he cried, I doubt this is something normal."

Komui nodded slightly. He regrets not noticing earlier. Sure, the exorcists here are mostly young, or even younger, like Timothy. There's no way that all of them will remain sane. He gritted his teeth, Allen is family too! Of course he would be worried!

But what could he do? Make a Komurin to scare him awake or something? Matron would kill him (as she is a nurse).

He noticed Lenalee, sitting beside the weak teen as her hands are placed together. She was also worried.

"..." Komui took a step closer, patting her shoulder, "It'll be alright... He'll be alright, Lenalee-chan."

"... Yeah..."

"Supervisor! Need you for a sec," A scientist beckoned for him. Komui nodded, glancing at his precious sister and then Allen once more... He looked pale. Komui quickly then left the room, listening to what the scientist wants to inform him of. But he wasn't listening though... Komui was just drifting off to his mind, thinking about Allen.

What was the matter?

Witnesses told him, including Lavi, what had happened. Apparently, as Lavi said, Allen was just strolling around in the halls, probably going to the cafeteria. Lavi said that apparently the rumor about him being a Noah had spread... So there were a lot of whispering around. Allen probably heard them, but he kept walking. When Lenalee and Lavi approached him, he suddenly started crying. No one was sure why, but his cry was a little similar to Timothy's...

Speaking of which.

Why did it sound so familiar? That cry... It wasn't exactly like Timothy's. They asked Marie, he said he also heard it.

You see, when people cry, each one of them are different.

But they can be specified...

It was a _child's_ cry. To be more specific...

Like Timothy, around that age.

Komui remembered, the brief past of Allen's... Does it have something to do with it?

"N-NII-SAN!" Komui blinked at the sound of his sister's yell. Quickly, he barged into the nurse's room, where Allen was resting...

What was wrong?

For once he thought he'd see the white haired teen lying there... With a worried Lenalee.

But it wasn't.

"... Ne, Nee-san, who's he?" Silver eyes filled with curiosity blinked.

Short brown hair, unlike the white-silver teen's.

An innocent smile stuck on his face... Unlike the _fake_ one.

A kid's voice.

Who was he?

* * *

 **And cliffhanger.**

 **This is not the normal Child!Allen fics... *Evil laughter* Because I am trying to write a very deep chapter in my other fanfic, D. False Memories, I wrote this for a change.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review XD**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei**

* * *

"Uh..." Komui gulped, "You... You're Allen-kun, right?"

Boy tilted his head, "What's a 'Allen-kun'?"

A stupid kid replaced Allen.


	4. Name

Chapter 2 -Name-

* * *

There was a picture book that a boy really liked. He read it every day, every night. Every time he read it, he always had a smile on his face, so happy.

"Ne," The boy would say, calling to the air that accompanied him, "then the boy fought against evil with all his might," he looked up, his silver eyes glittering, "will I be able to do that too?"

It was simply just a bedtime story.

* * *

Lenalee did not know what happened at first...

But she did remember what she saw. Sitting beside the unconscious teen, she could see him... Allen looked like death.

He seemed to be in agony, constantly making these weird noises. Despite worried as his friend, Lenalee did not know what to do. What _could_ she do?

Now that she looked at him, Allen seemed... Awfully fragile. It was almost as if he could break anytime, any moment. She frowned. Lenalee always knew that something was bothering the teen. The smile he always wear, that very smile... She always knew something was off about it. It started when the whispers began, when it was revealed that Allen is the 14th.

It all began there, or, did it?

She looked at the teen, her violet eyes trembling.

Allen made another small noise, as if was in a nightmare.

He was just like a child, crying from a scary dream.

"Allen-kun..." Lenalee whispered, her hands in fists. She was worried.

That was when his left arm started glowing for a bit... Lenalee blinked, what was that? She rubbed her eyes, then looked back at the place where the light came from... It was his left arm, it was no illusion. It was really glowing. Lenalee widened her eyes as the light grew brighter, seemly to bring more pain to the sleeping teen.

The bright light blinded her, causing her to wince.

...

Almost instantly, the light died down... Lenalee slowly opened her eyes hesitantly.

But what her eyes met was something she could never expect...

What _was_ that?

"... Hmn... Hm?" A child's voice hummed. The blanket ruffled as the figure sat up, silver eyes shining so innocently...

"Ne, Nee-san, who're you?" He tilted his head, brown hair -replacing the white- waving at the movement.

"NII-SAN!"

-.-.-

"Uh... You... You're Allen-kun, right?" Komui asked uncertainly, afraid of what the child in front of him would say. Constantly, he glanced at the boy's left arm... His over sized shirt covered it, but something felt off about it.

Boy tilted his head, "What's a 'Allen-kun'?"

"... Erm... It's a name," Komui said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Name? What's a 'name'?"

Komui and Lenalee exchanged worried glances. What did this mean? What was going on?

Judging by the looks of it, this boy that replaced the white haired exorcist... He probably didn't even have a name.

"Um... Is it alright if we call you 'Allen'?" Komui asked, "well... A name is something we use to call people, like my name is 'Komui', 'Komui Lee', and my little sister here, 'Lenalee Lee'."

The boy blinked, "A name huh... 'Allen'," he smiled, "it sounds cool!"

"Ah... Okay, then," Komui nodded, smiling, "well, _Allen-kun_ , um... What was the last thing you remembered?"

"I remembered?" Allen repeated questionably. Komui nodded, "Yes."

For a little moment, Allen remained silent. But something clicked in his mind, causing his eyes to widen.

"Ah! That's right! My picture book!" The boy jumped, surprising the surrounding people. Allen looked worried, very worried, "my picture book!" Quickly, he checked under the pillow, but there was nothing below.

"Eh-ehh?! But I always put my picture book there..."

"Picture... Book?" Komui asked.

Allen nodded, "That's right, my picture book. I... I always read it!"

Komui and the others glanced at each other.

Picture book, huh.

 _Allen_ never had one... Or did he?

"What is it... About?" Reever asked, "I mean, if likely, we might know what it is."

Allen looked up, his eyes sparkling, "You'll find it?"

"Er... Y-yeah, we'll try," Reever replied.

"But before that," Komui interrupted, raising a hand, "Allen-kun, will you show me your left arm?"

"Left arm? What about it?" Allen asked curiously.

"Please," Komui said, eyeing the arm.

Shrugging, the boy pulled up his sleeve, revealing...

A normal arm.

* * *

 **And another cliff hanger :D**

 **I got a bit stuck on another fanfic, editing stuffs and such, so I decided to update this one.**

 **Please review!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei**

* * *

"Arm?" Allen tilted his head, "It always was like this, what do you mean?"

"... Never mind."


	5. Arm

Chapter 3 -Arm-

* * *

Lenalee heard it, words she never heard before. It was screaming in her ears, beating in her eardrums. An alarm was set off, _that image_ have returned.

 _Everyone, every body on the ruins of the familiar building. Everyone, every body soaked in blood and death, lying there. - screaming, covering her eyes... A nightmare have resurfaced, the image of that arm of guilt and innocence burning in her memory._

* * *

"Arm? It was always like this," Allen said, waving his pale skin colored left arm. Komui stared at him dumbfounded. What _was this_? _What was going on_? He couldn't get it, he couldn't comprehend this. What _happened_ to Allen? Will he... Ever return? Back to...

Komui shook his head. No, he thought. As he is now, it is best not to worry him. But Komui was a bit troubled... Who _is_ Allen anyway? Why did he... Turn into this child?

"Umm..." Allen pouted, his hands fidgeting, "picture... book?" He whispered, making Komui snap out of his thoughts.

"A-ah! That's right..." Komui quickly said, "Um let's see... Lavi!" He called for the red haired rabbit. Lavi poked his head in, "Yeah?"

"Um... Can you bring Allen-kun to his room? Well... Just to make sure. Ah, that's right," He turned around, to the boy, "where... Where do you normally put your picture book?"

Allen smiled brightly, "Under my pillow! It's always there! Every time I go to sleep, I read it, and then place it under my pillow!"

For some time they felt uncomfortable about that bright smile...

In the end it wasn't like the old smile, it was genuine, not fake.

"Oh and, Lavi," Komui whispered to Lavi, "I'm thinking of taking this Innocence fragment to Helveska later... I'm a bit worried right now, but I think we should keep it with Allen, don't you think? After all... It's his Innocence weapon..."

-.-.-

Lavi opened the door, his hand turning the knob as a small sound creaked. Inside the room was the same. Dark, very dark. With his hand against the wall, Lavi flicked the lights on, illuminating the room. Small Allen merely gasped, only amazed by this room.

"This is mine? My room?" He said like an excited puppy. Lavi nodded, "Yup! Now go look for your picture book- that is if it is here..."

Quickly, Allen tried crawling up to the bed, but his small hands couldn't reach the top. Sighing, Lavi picked up the boy - slightly surprised how light he was - and placed him on the bed. Thanking him, Allen slowly crawled to the pillow.

"Say..." Lavi said, "Allen, what was the last thing you did, before you saw Lenalee? You know, the girl with dark green hair?"

"Mm~ I think I was reading the picture book!" Allen replied.

"..." Lavi tilted his head downwards slightly, "and what's this picture book about?"

"Ah!" The boy lifted up the pillow, revealing a...

Lavi's eyes widened, "Picture... Book?" There was really a picture book there, sitting under Allen's pillow. But... When did Allen have a picture book? Lavi couldn't remember, no, it was because he never had one. Then why? Sweat rolled down his face.

 _Another mystery... Huh..._

Allen smiled brightly, "Picture book!" He held it, lifting it up to show at Lavi.

"This is my picture book!"

It was the typical children's book, just one that is...

Quite unique.

Judging by the looks of it, the book was probably read through a lot. On the corners, Lavi saw, had bent marks. But it was in a state that was taken care of so carefully... The boy, "Allen", must've loved it a lot.

Then the cover, it was a colored sketch. There, assuming it's a boy, stood there in the dark blue background. It was probably a sky, seeing how there are specks of white dots scattered on it (stars). But the boy, he have brown hair, just like Allen.

The eyes were two sketchy black dots - he doesn't know what the eye color were. The character in the cover was clad in black... With a cross embed on the chest.

Around the figure, other than the stars, were small slightly green colored puzzle pieces...

Out of all the things Lavi have seen ever since he was born, the black coat...

 _Exorcist Coat._

And the green puzzle pieces...

 _Innocence._

"..."

"It's about a boy!" Allen chirped, sitting on the bed with his legs swinging about.

"... Hmm... A boy, I see," Lavi said, kneeling down.

"He's the hero of the story!" He smiled, hugging the book tightly.

"... How bout this?" Lavi smiled, standing up, "we go back to Komui's, and you tell us the story all together! After all, the more, the merrier, isn't it? It's a bit boring reading it alone, right?" He extended his hand for the boy.

Allen stared at the hand.

Then he grinned, taking it, "Yeah!"

* * *

 **Ehehe sorry for this chapter *bows***

 **review!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

"Where did Allen-kun go, then?" Lenalee frowned, her hands placed together. "What if... he'll never come back? What will we do...?"

Komui shook his head, "Lenalee-chan, don't worry, _please_. We are doing our best to understand... It might have to do with Innocence, though! Don't you see? Our _Allen_ always had a parasitic Innocence embedded on his left arm, right? But then, after he collapsed, the Innocence left his arm, and he shrank. What if-"

Lenalee stared at her brother wide eyed, "Then doesn't that mean... Allen-kun was always a child, then? Since the very beginning? And that the Innocence... Was the reason we always saw... How he was, before it left him?"

"Ah..."

"Nii-san... I don't know anymore... I don't know what to believe in... It's painful, you know? What if... The 'Allen-kun' we always knew... Was never 'Allen'? But rather... Rather..."

"... I don't think so."

"...Lavi...?"

"..."


	6. Book

Chapter 4 - Book -

* * *

 _'Allen...'_

I blinked, holding my head tightly. The World was glowing white in my eyes.

Who?

' _Allen...'_

Who is 'Allen'?

' _Do you... Give up?_ '

Give up? What do you mean? Slowly my eyes lids became heavier... My head felt light... What feeling was this? I can't... Put my finger on it... This... Weird floating feeling in my head...

' _Do you... Want to quit...?_ '

"Who... Are you...?" I whispered quietly, my eyes slowly closing. I couldn't think.

' _It's alright if you want to... Just... Close your eyes...'_

 _'Then it will all be over, you won't have to cry anymore...'_

 _'Once you fall sleep.'_

* * *

Lavi sighed, following the little boy as Allen chirped, hugging the picture book as they approached the nurse's office. He eyed the boy cautiously, a questioning feeling in his heart. The teen narrowed his eyes.

 _Allen..._

"Lavi! Lavi!" The brown haired boy looked back, his voice so cheerful...

Lavi smiled at the boy, "Yes?"

"You think they'll like it? This story?"

"Hm?" Lavi laughed, "maybe! Just depends on what it's about~ Why?"

The boy grinned, a grin unlike the normal polite smile _Allen_ wore, "Because I love this story!"

-.-.-

Once they reached the office, Lavi spotted Komui discussing something with other scientists and exorcists. If Lavi had to guess, it was about Allen.

"Yo people!" Lavi greeted, slightly pushing the boy inside of the room. Quickly, their attention went towards the two who entered the room. Lavi could tell that the people in the room tried making the mood brighter for the kid, so that the kid won't get anxious... Shaking his head, Lavi smiled, "Looks like there _was_ a picture book in our moyashi's room."

Komui's eyes widened, "There... Really is one?" Lavi nodded, motioning towards the smiling boy.

"Come on, Allen!" Lavi smiled, patting the boy's head, "show them your favorite story!"

 _Since this indeed is important information for our log... As this is about Allen... 'The Time Destroyer'._

 _But... At the same time, I..._

 _No, never mind._

Allen quickly opened the boy, stepping towards the crowd of people with a welcoming smile. Lifting it up, he showed the first page to them. He grinned cheerfully, "This is a story about a boy!"

It was actually the first time he ever told anybody about it.

This story.

-.-.-

"The boy is... The hero!" He said, trying his best to choose the words to express the story, "um... Puzzle pieces... That's right!" He pointed at the floating puzzle pieces in the page, "the boy have to search for _aallllll_ the puzzle pieces to..." He flipped the page, Komui looked closer, "complete the 'Heart'!"

Everyone went silent.

Even Lavi.

Lavi looked down a bit, smirking silently to himself, ' _I knew it_.'

"The Heart... To create 'True Happiness'! Without Happiness... The bad people will spread s...sorrow!"

Reever and Komui exchanged glanced.

The bad people...

They looked carefully at the page, where _thirteen people stood,_ with the man in the center having a...

Top hat.

"The earl...?" Someone whispered, Allen tilted his head curiously, but continued on to his story.

"And then and then... Um... The boy had friends!" He flipped to the next page, where five people stood. Beside the 'boy', where other people stood. Most of them had black coats, while one of them, probably a girl, had a skirt. But all of them have the same white cross embedded on their clothing.

"... Had?" Komui asked, but Allen's happy expression didn't waver.

"They all got killed!" He said cheerfully, "but we'll get... To that part later!"

"..."

"..."

"Come again?"

"Anyway!" He smiled, flipping to the next page, "so..."

He finished the story, all of them dead tired.

But what Lavi concluded later, about this... Suspicious story was that the story was about a boy on an adventure to save the world from destruction. One by one he gathers puzzle pieces to complete the ultimate weapon: 'Heart'. With the 'Heart', he can create 'True Happiness'. Like that, the evil sorrow of the world shall disappear along with the evil man of evilness, like those typical hero stories.

So after the boy collected all the pieces thanks to his friends and comrades, he finally had his last battle with the evil man. Heroically, he defeated the evil man. But it wasn't over, the boy was stabbed by the very evil man's evil sword, and his life slowly disappears along with the evil.

He was sad, because he couldn't go back to his friends in the very end... So he decided to sing a song a friend made for him.

The story ended with the boy smiling with all he got, saying his prayers for his dear friends and comrades... And then it ended there, with Allen sleeping because he got tired.

But what bugged Lavi, no, along with many others was two certain parts of the picture book.

First, in one of his adventures of finding a puzzle piece, there was this girl... With oddly familiar dark purple spiky hair that's oddly lot like Road's. And in the story, she was also one of the evil people, but she betrayed the... "Evil man" by giving the hero a puzzle piece, and then got killed by the evil man.

Second, on the last page... When the boy "got killed and decided to sing a song a friend made for him"...

The image was very disturbing.

Because it was the 14th's score.

Komui eyed the sleeping boy with a gentle expression, he was worried too, about him.

"... Allen..."

After helping the boy cover his body with a blanket, Lenalee looked down, her expression saddening.

"Where did Allen-kun go, then?" She frowned, her hands placed together. "What if... he'll never come back? What will we do...?"

Komui shook his head, trying to comfort his sister, "Lenalee-chan, don't worry, _please_. We are doing our best to understand... It might have to do with Innocence, though! Don't you see? Our _Allen_ always had a parasitic Innocence embedded on his left arm, right? But then, after he collapsed, the Innocence left his arm, and he shrank. What if-"

Lenalee stared at her brother wide eyed, "Then doesn't that mean... Allen-kun was always a child, then? Since the very beginning? And that the Innocence... Was the reason we always saw... How he was, before it left him?"

"Ah..."

"Nii-san... I don't know anymore... I don't know what to believe in... It's painful, you know? What if... The 'Allen-kun' we always knew... Was never 'Allen'? But rather... Rather..."

"... I don't think so."

"...Lavi...?"

Lavi sighed, glancing at the boy, "But you know, we never knew his full history, right? All we ever knew was that Allen was adopted by his foster father, Mana, in a circus, and travels with him as traveling clowns. Then again, he did mention that he doesn't remember before he entered the circus, where he met Mana, right?"

Lenalee nodded hesitantly.

Lavi frowned, pointing towards the pillow, where Allen slept.

Under the pillow, was the picture book.

"I think it has to do with that book... Don't ya think so too?"

"But-"

Lavi smiled, "But if it's really like how you said, Lena, don't we got a chance to learn more about him now?"

"..."

"Let's go, let's go find out what _Allen_ really was!" He raised his fist, speaking quietly. First of all, it was a 'of course' to crack this mystery. After all, Lavi _is_ a bookman junior.

He had to, anyway.

* * *

 **Hehe sorry for the long wait~ Here's the next chapter and hoped you enjoyed it! I love reading the reviews you guys sent me~ Some theories about Allen (for this story) is very close to being correct so~ Please review again!**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

' _Fall asleep..._ _Then everything will be alright... You have done your best already, there's no need to continue anymore..._ Allen _._ '

Who's... Voice...?

' _Thank you... for your hard work... You can stop walking now, if you give up, if you quit._ '

Cr...own... Clown?

' _My master..._ '

But before I knew it, the world was nearly dark as the abyss.


	7. His Truth

Chapter 5 -His Truth-

* * *

"We should bring him to Helveska," Komui decided, eyeing the emerald cross that was placed on the table. That cross... Used to be Allen's Innocence, but... It left him. Reever nodded, understanding the supervisor's words.

"We have to know if... He's still... Synchronized with Crown Clown..."

-.-.-

The next day, Komui entered the nurse's office, where Allen slept. There on the bed sat the child, reading his favorite picture book. But it was incorrect to say 'favorite', since he only had that one.

"Allen?" Komui greeted, making the young boy's attention go to him. Allen grinned, greeting back at Komui.

"We're going to bring you to someone... Don't be scared, okay?" Komui said gently. Allen, unsure why he said not to be scared, merely nodded and went with the supervisor.

Helveska, to Allen's surprise, was huge. Very huge, to the point the boy was jumping in excitement. Komui laughed softly, recalling the first time Allen (the one they know) met Helveska. Allen wanted to punch Komui square in the face that time. Slowly, the keeper of the cube held the small body up, along with the emerald cross. Her head slowly made contact with the boy's forehead, and then there was silence.

" _They... are still... synchronized..._ " Helveska breathed as Komui sighed in relief, but something about Helveska's reaction worried the supervisor. " _But..._ " She continued, placing the boy down, " _there's something... Between them... Like a wall... No... It's like they are... Woven together..._ "

Komui swallowed, "What do you mean, Helveska...?"

She shook her head, " _There is something... About... 'Allen Walker'... It's like... They're connected... But... At the same time... Not with... 'Crown Clown'... But the 'Innocence'..._ "

Komui raised an eyebrow.

Not Crown Clown? But the Innocence?

What did she meant by that?

Crown Clown's name... Came from Allen's recently evolved Innocence, after the Level 3 attack at the Asian Branch. Komui's eyes widened. Could she mean that Allen's not connected to that, but the 'raw' Innocence he used to have...? Or the original cube of the Innocence Allen held...?

He frowned.

"Allen..."

The boy looked so excited though.

"Oh!" Komui looked down towards the boy, smiling at him, "Allen, did you bring your picture book?"

"Hm?" Allen looked upwards, "Yeah!" He raising the book up in the air, his smile proud. Komui smiled, "Can Helveska see it?"

"... Sure!"

-.-.-

"As I expected..." Komui breathed, sweat rolling down his cheek.

Helveska nodded.

" _The book... Is made... Out of... Innocence._ "

* * *

"I have multiple theories," Komui stated, placing both hands on his table. His co-workers nodded.

"But... There will be a lot of flaws in it," He said.

Lavi listened carefully at each theory Komui thought up, they're all possible, but at the same time... Who knows. Innocence _does_ do weird things, don't they?

"If, for example, Allen's Innocence returned to him as a parasitic weapon, then maybe the Allen we knew would come back," Komui said, "since after all, when it left him, he turned into a child."

Lavi hummed, thinking about it. That might be right, but first of all, what about that time when the Noah, Tyki Mikk "destroyed" his Innocence? It would be considered "leaving him" but floating around him as mist, right? Just like now, how that solid piece of Innocence extracted itself from Allen...

That was when Lavi realized something, maybe the others too.

But hey...

Allen "cried", then he "blanked out", at last "the Innocence left him".

Could it have something to do with Allen "crying"?

Lavi's expression darkened, 'There's a lot of people gossiping around about Noah this and Noah that (somehow it leaked)... But... Allen. It's all targeted to him and yet he still had that smile on his...' His eyes widened.

"Ah... The smile of his broke," he said out loud, "then he cried, maybe he couldn't take it anymore... Like a child who wants to 'qui-"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Lavi jumped at surprise as Komui suddenly exclaimed, his finger pointing at the Bookman apprentice.

"The 'Allen' here right now is a child, but the Allen we knew was a sixteen year old. But then again, do you remember the picture book he adore so much?"

Reever stared at Komui, "Hey now... Could it be...?"

Komui nodded, "The Allen right now must had wanted to be like the 'hero' in the story, resulting in-"

"But where was 'Allen' then, before he became the 'Allen' we knew?" Lavi interrupted.

"Ah..."

"Besides," He took a breath, smiling, "we don't even know how he came to be, right...? Earlier, Lenalee chatted with him before he went to bed... He said that before he saw her (when he first woke up as a child to us), he was in this completely white room, no shadows for the walls, no windows, no nothing."

"..."

"There was only a single bed with white bed sheets, blanket, and pillow... The air that was always with him and: the very picture book."

"... No shadows...?" Komui breathed, "no walls?"

Lavi shrugged, "He did mention that when he _came to be_ , he tried walking away from the bed, which seemed endless... So he gave up and stayed beside the bed... He doesn't remember what he was doing, where he was from before the white room."

"..." Reever swallowed, "Do you think... It has anything to do with the picture book...?"

Lavi nodded, eyeing Komui.

Komui looked worried, his arms crossed. He was thinking.

"... Perhaps it does..."

Suddenly, though, Johnny came barging into the office, gasping for air.

"Johnny?!"

Before they could ask what happened, the scientist already answered for them, shouting out with a very nervous voice, "Supervisor K-Komui! Section Leader Reever...! D-Director Leverrier... Is here!"

* * *

 **For every small!Allen story I read there's always a Leverrier bullying him xD But I guess in this story it'll be a bit different, because this Allen here is...**

 **Purely innocent.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	8. Take a Breath

Chapter 6 -Take a breath-

* * *

"Take a breath," he said, extending his hands towards the falling sun.

"Then we will see much, much more than the borders of the world..." He breathed as the silence reached him. "Once the sun sets, darkness will spread... Right?" He eyed his friend, who stood beside him as his long curly dark hair gently blew along with the small gust of wind.

"... That's right..." He whispered quietly, holding his top hat tightly.

The man noticed the grip his friend had and smiled sadly, "I know this might be hard for you, but we had no choice, right?" He took a breath, standing up. He pushed a fist against his friend's chest, saying something strongly.

He smiled, "It'll be alright, my friend."

-.-.-.-

...

...?

What was that?

Who were they?

Who...

Am I?

The world seems so dark...

I can't see.

But...

It feels a bit nice...

To fall...

Asleep...

* * *

"Director Leverrier... Is here?" They gaped at Johnny, who nearly passed out by running too much.

"He... Suddenly... Came... Ha..." Johnny said slowly, "I... Don't know... Why... But..."

Reever quickly approached the tired scientist and told him to breath slowly. Nervous, he gave a look at Komui, "What do we do now, Komui...? The director doesn't know what happened to Allen yet, r-right?"

Komui gulped, keeping up a straight face, "Yup."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. But... This is bad..." Komui looked serious for a moment, making Reever worried. That was because the only moments when Komui looked serious was... When it's really serious or...

He's just making a fool out of them.

But judging from the looks of it... It might be both (Reever couldn't tell).

"What... Do you mean, Komui...?" Reever gulped.

"... Mm..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So?"

"Let's go," Komui stated, walking forward as Reever attempted punching him in the face.

But... Lavi laughed quietly, the supervisor did do a good job breaking the tension to the worried scientists... He's worthy of an award. Maybe.

* * *

The atmosphere... Was thick at the appearance of the director. Everyone was silent.

Of course, he asked (more like demanded) first: "Where is Allen Walker." But that is to be expected, since Allen haven't appeared for some time...

The team was nervous to answer.

Then, he asked, "And who is this kid," while eyeing a certain brown haired boy running around as the supervisor and director was having a staring (or glaring?) contest.

Komui gulped as Link informed the director about the situation currently, he was worried... Would he do anything bad to Allen? He's just a small boy right now, but the image of Leverrier torturing him just wouldn't disappear... He gritted his teeth.

He _have_ to protect the exorcists here.

"So, 'Allen'..." Leverrier cleared his throat as Komui flinched. Allen stopped running around and looked at the director with a questioning expression, wondering what the man wanted from him. As innocent as he was, the boy would never think that the director would do anything horrible...

"Would you like to test out a new recipe of mine?"

And everyone fell off of their chairs.

"Cake?" Allen chirped happily, fully oblivious to the dangerous looking face that the director has, "for me?" As a glutton as he is, getting free cake was something...

Awesome.

"Yay!" Unexpectedly, Allen went towards the (scary) director and took a slice of his cake, eating it (also making it look delicious) as he swallowed it whole. "Yum-!"

"HOLD ON HOLD ON HOLD ON HOLD ON!" Lavi screamed as raising a hand towards the little boy, "HOW ARE YOU EVEN EATING THE CAKE?!"

"Hm?" Allen blinked, munching on another slice, "whadu meaan?"

"Look at that guy!" Lavi jabbed his thumb towards the director, "doesn't he look scary?! (hopefully the director didn't here me.) I mean, he could be like a bad guy or something!"

Everyone was silent (with Leverrier glaring daggers towards Lavi and the panda sighing in disappointment), but Allen continued munching on his cake.

"But isn't he a good guy?"

For a moment Lavi thought he was deaf.

"How the- ahem, How is he even 'look' like a good guy?!"

Allen smiled, and said something as if it's the easiest thing to say in the world, "Cause he gave me... Cake!"

'But isn't that basically the same thing as a kidnapper giving children candy?!' Lavi retorted in his mind as Allen continued cheerfully.

"Cake is... Good! Mister's cake is yummy! It makes... 'Happiness'!" Allen's mouth was covered with cream as he grinned happily.

Happiness... Lavi widened his eyes.

 _-The Heart... To create 'True Happiness'! Without Happiness... The bad people will spread s...sorrow!-_

Oh, this boy relates everything with his picture book.

"What... Do you mean, Allen...?" Lenalee whispered carefully, glancing at the director for some time with fearful eyes.

"When people die, people are sad," Allen said, stabbing his fork in to the cake as he took another bite to his third slice, "if Mister gives them yummy cake, then they'll be happy and... Move forward! Then the evil man can't spread 'sorrow'!" 'Move forward', those words sounded familiar to the exorcists ears.

Well, Allen's motto... Was to move forward, wasn't it?

All the scientists and exorcists present stared at the director with awe, "Director Leverrier..." He should go change careers and build a bakery.

Allen smiled a toothy grin as grabbed Timcanpy's tail, pulling it down and hugging it tightly. "Take a breath!" He said, "then... You will see... Much, much more than you will... ever!"

 _'So, shall we?' The man smiled, extending his hand towards his friend._

 _'Once this last drop of sun light goes down... We shall go on as...!'_

 _He opened his mouth, his hair brown and eyes silver, reflecting the bright orange light._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Enemies.'_

* * *

 **Messy writing again ;w; Kind of failed on this part lol~ Thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Starry Skies

Chapter 7 -Starry Skies-

* * *

They were on a mission some time later, Lavi was honestly surprised judging from the situation then. He means... Allen _shrank_! Won't it be dangerous to leave him back there in the order? It's bad for the hearts of those who went on missions (especially Lenalee, but Lavi never mentioned that so don't talk about it)! He sighed, stepping on to the train, followed by Lenalee, Kanda, and a few finders. They couldn't use the Ark to their surprise, Lavi guessed it was because of what had happened to Allen, he couldn't activate the Ark anymore. This was a disadvantage to the Black Order, though. Now that they're back to using the old fashion trains for transportation, they can't retrieve the Innocence quicker anymore.

Speaking of Kanda, his reaction seeing tiny Allen was...

 _Hilarious_.

 _"Moya...shi...?"_

 _"'Moyashi'? What's that?" Tiny Allen curiously replied as if Kanda is a completely safe person to get near too._

Mind you but it almost cost Lavi's life to save tiny Allen from being murdered by Kanda (tiny Allen pisses Kanda off even more than Allen, Lavi concluded). He chuckled to himself quietly, laughing as he remembered that scene. He glanced towards the back, where Lenalee walked head tilted downwards. He could tell she was a bit conflicted. Well, who wouldn't? To her, her friends and family are everything. To have Allen suddenly... Changed is just... Too much of a surprise. Yet she didn't know if she should feel sad or not... After all, _he was smiling so happily_.

Should they feel sad that their precious just suddenly disappeared from their eyes? Should they feel relieved that the very person was smiling so happily, despite not being the person they knew before?

They were conflicted, the Black Order (more precisely Komui and the science, finder teams) and all.

"What's wrong?" A voice of a child's asked, all of them jumped, startled by the voice. Turning around hesitantly, Lavi thought silently in his head, 'wait... No way...?' All of them stared at the owner of the voice with dumbfounded eyes.

"TINY ALLEN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lavi screamed partially at the sight of the innocent child, Kanda deeply disturbed by his very voice.

Allen blinked, tilting his head so innocently.

"Stop it, please," the red haired cried, Kanda threatening to unsheathe Mugen.

-.-.-

"So, really, Allen," Lavi breathed, the group sitting around on the couches, "how did you even... Followed us?"

Allen sat across Lavi, sitting beside Lenalee (for precautions against Kanda, Lavi stated) as he sung his legs back and forth, "Um... Lavi... Lena...lee... Uh... Long haired -("-man," Lavi quickly interrupted)-oman, going some...where so... I followed!" He smiled brightly, his silver eyes practically sparkling.

Lavi groaned, face palming, "Don't you know how dangerous this is?!" He shouted, waving his hands around, "I mean, you could get hurt!" Or killed, he thought mentally.

Lenalee nodded, frowning, "That's right, Allen... It's not safe to come with us..."

"But still, how?" Lavi asked again.

"I... Followed!" He said, swinging his arms up, clearly ignoring their previous warnings. On his neck dangled a emerald cross, Crown Clown, that was attached with a string. Lavi recalled Komui telling the boy to keep it with him all times, after the check with Helveska. Lavi signed as Lenalee quickly took Allen's Innocence and stuffed it into his shirt, telling him to hide it.

"Boring... Over there anyways!" Allen grinned as Lenalee finished hiding the cross behind his white dress shirt. Allen was practically wearing pajamas here, holding his precious picture book. So when he first popped up, the other people boarding the train were whispering a bit.

"Anyways," Lavi sighed, "the train's already long gone to another town... Seems like you'll have to tag along with us until we're done..."

"Yay!" The boy laughed. Quickly, he flipped open his picture book, telling the story again to Lenalee.

It bothered Lenalee, though. Not the fact he's telling his favorite story to her, but it was the story's contents that bothered her so much. To say that it's his favorite might be incorrect, after all. It was the only book he ever had.

 _The hero died in the end, this boy here wants to be like the hero, does that mean he wants to die a death such as his?_ She was worried, but Lenalee thought she might be thinking too much after all. Besides, his just a "child", it's not like he's...

She frowned, her hands placed together.

Allen blinked, staring at her with his big round eyes. Was she sad? He turned to look at the other two, where Lavi was in the process of being killed by Kanda, due to the fact that he called him 'Yu'. Right, the long haired woman's name was 'Yu', right? But Lenalee called him "Kanda"... So what was his name anyway?

"..." Allen looked down at his picture book, where a figure stood. Ah, it was the girl from the story, one of the hero's friends. He smiled silently to himself, it always brought him joy looking at this picture book. "You know, Lenalee?" He laughed, Lenalee tilted her head with question.

"You remind me of her!" He said, pointing at the figure.

Ah, Lenalee stared at the character in the book.

Why is he laughing? A dark thought came to her mind. _Why is he laughing?!_

 _The girl in that page was crying over a dead person's body._

* * *

 _ **'No... Please don't die...' A crying whisper echoed.**_

 _ **'..., Let's go, we don't want their deaths to be vain, right?' A gentle smile was across his lips, but his eyes said otherwise.**_

 _ **'Yes...' She cried, 'I know that... It's just... Just... Ah...'**_

 _ **'I know, ..., I know. So let's go, okay?' He smiled, '... and ...'s deaths won't be in vain... I'm sure.'**_

 _ **'Don't die,' she whispered, 'swear to me that you won't die too...'**_

 _ **'... Yes...' He smiled a painful expression, 'I promise you...' He opened his mouth, calling her name softly.**_

 ** _'Don't die, please...'_**

 ** _Until this hellish war is finally over..._**

 ** _O_** _ **k** ay...?_

.

.

.

 _But in the end, you lied, my dear friend._

 **In the end you still died.**

 _Please... Tell us why... I beg of you. Please tell us..._

 _Our precious comrade, our hero of this tragedy we were all trapped in._

* * *

 ***smiles* It had been long since I've updated this one. I was struggling on Kanda's part (whispers: actually I completely forgot about him, along with Tim ahhh). Right now I really want to write this part of the story, but I have to finish the part before or else it wouldn't work ;w; Thank you for reading! Please review! (It's funny cuz I'm like, writing to kid!Allen fics at the same time lol xD)**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**


	10. My Precious Picture Book

Chapter 8 -My Precious Picture Book-

* * *

 _To our descendants..._

 _We have won against the darkness, and some were destroyed. As you travel along, trouble will surely arise. To prevent this trouble, we leave you with the message..._

 ** _'...' She scribbled down quickly into the cube, trying to inscribe every important detail into it as dried tears fell from her tired eyes. 'Surely... The Millennium Earl will return...' She whispered, carving the symbols into the cube. 'People will die... Like them...' She breathed a bit, her heart aching._**

 ** _How painful it is to be left alone, where most of her friends have gone to the after world. She bit her lips, her head looking down. 'Please...' She still remembered it, that sight in which 'The End' was revealed. She saw it with her own eyes. Their hero... He died, but he also took down the Earl, she was sure of it... 'I'm sure that the flood will come back again,' she said, shivering under the cold. 'If I can pass down this message... The only way is using this Cube,' hastily, she carved down the last words._**

 ** _'... There...' She breathed, holding the cube in her hands, '... Ng...' Tears fell from her eyes, dripping onto the cube._**

 ** _'Everyone... Please... Ah... Take me with you... Please...! It's unbearable...! You guys dying... It's... I can't take it anymore...! '...' ! Why did you die?! Tell me... Please... Our hero and comrade...'_**

 ** _'Why did you break our promise...?'_**

 _ **She knew that it was not his fault. She knew.**_

 ** _But just sometimes..._**

 ** _Humans just have to blame._**

* * *

It was dark, Lenalee shivered.

What was this? What was this voice? Ah, it was that again. That nightmare that haunted her for so long. She hated that nightmare... Where everyone's... Where home is...

Destroyed.

Shivering, she woke up quickly when the train finally arrived to their station. That page from the picture book really bothered her in the end. The nightmares had resurfaced. _Allen..._ Will he ever come back? Or is this figure of him... The real Allen? She felt so confused, so bewildered. If so, then was the 'person' she thought dearly as a friend was...

.

 _What if it was someone completely different?_

 _._

Why did it come to this? First, it was the 14th.

And now...

"We reached to our destination!" Lavi said, raising his arms as tiny Allen mimicked him, raising his arms too while holding his picture book. All of them left the train as it went on to it's next station. The sky was the color of gray-blue, _the color of Allen's eyes._

"So about today's mission," Lavi said, flipping through the documents in his hands, "apparently, there have been some suspicious AKUMA activities recently, even though this place is a relatively empty place. But most importantly, though, there might be Innocence..."

"A legend?" Lenalee asked as Allen tried to pull Kanda's hair out of curiosity.

"Kind of like that," Lavi shrugged, pulling Allen away from the wrath of Kanda. "... Actually, I wouldn't be any surprised if you guys don't know about it," Lavi said, swinging the documents around, "this place is close to where the first cube was found."

"The first cube... You mean the one that held the message about Innocence?!" Lenalee exclaimed, Allen trying to tug on Kanda's hair again.

Lavi nodded, "Allen, get away from Yu."

"Why?" Allen tilted his head.

"... _Now_."

-.-.-

"Say, Allen," Lenalee smiled gently towards the boy.

"Yeah, Lenalee?" He looked up, holding his picture book close to his chest.

"... Do you... Understand the words at the very last page... Of your book?"

"Hm?" He flipped through the pages, all the way to the last page. _There was the 14th's score_ , the score that haunted Allen ever since... During the Ark. "You mean... This?"

"Mmhmm," She nodded, "do you understand what it says?"

"..." He grinned, "Nope!"

Lenalee just wanted to clarify something. Something that might... Save Allen, maybe. Saving Allen from the central, about how concern they were about the '14th'. Even if it's just that... Maybe she could do something, right?

Just maybe.

She smiled.

But inside of her was crying.

She didn't know what to trust anymore...

"..."

Ah, would Cross know something about this? She thought. After all... He knows a lot about Allen, about the 14th... But he's not "here" anymore...

...

Timcanpy?

The soft sound of birds chirping was replaced with the silence of death. Lenalee's purple eyes widened as a gust of wind passed by.

"... There's no town," she whispered.

"This... Is weird, isn't it...?" Lavi laughed awkwardly as cold sweat rolled down his cheek. Last time they checked, there was still a small village around here. Where's the finders?

"What the heck is this..." Kanda narrowed his eyes, preparing to draw his sword.

But this place was no house no nothing.

It was only dust with no trees.

"There's nothing!" Tiny Allen exclaimed, his voice startling Lenalee a little bit.

"What's wrong, you ask?" A voice said. If only lady luck was on their side, this wouldn't happen, right?

"Hey little boy, what's this book about?" Tyki pointed at the picture book, smiling.

Allen stared at the man, Lavi trying to reach the boy from afar, panicking. Lenalee too late to react, Kanda too late to realize was the Noah was going to do.

Tyki's smile was scary.

" ** _It's made out of Innocence, is it not? Sorry little boy, but if it's important to you, please don't bear a grudge against me, okay?_** " At first Allen did not understand what the man was trying to say. But he looked oddly familiar to him, for some reason. That face of his...

 _'Take a breath, my friend... Take a breath.'_

"Take a...?" Allen's voice seeped out of his throat as the wind carried it away. They was too late.

 _The sound of paper ripping replaced the silence of death._

"As you see, just like you exorcists, we Noahs also have a job," Tyki smiled, leaving the book in shatters, the grey-blue eyes widening with no light, "but this time is only me... So, how about a small game? Oh, by the way, where's the young boy?" He was talking about Allen, but the "Allen" he was asking about was no longer there.

Torn pages was being carried away by the wind, "Allen" reached for them.

His little hands tried reaching for them.

 _There was a hero, a hero who became the pillar of the people's hearts._

 _He fought against the evil man, he won._

 _But in the end, with the evil man's last strength, pierced the hero with his sword._

 _The hero was left nearly dead, singing the song a friend gave him._

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_**

* * *

 **I just realized something.** **I enjoy writing stories in which involves Allen screaming like that. Such as, D. False. Well technically it wasn't Al- no wait, past!Allen there also screamed so.** **Mm.** **hehe purposely showing Lenalee's very worried state** **to annoy someone lol- you know who you are~ (¬ w¬ )**

 **It's very interesting to read people's theories about this story xD but I think most of the stuff will be revealed in the next chapter. This story won't be as long as D. False by the way~**

 **Please do review!**


	11. Noah

Chapter 9 - Noah -

* * *

Softly, -he- heard something beating against his eardrums. His -white- hair flowing with the gentle wind, his -eyes- closed. Everything seemed so bright though, but he felt like the wind was getting stronger and stronger. What was it?

 _The Noah... Joyd... Destroyed his book..._ He heard a whisper. Joyd? Book? What did that voice meant?

 _No... Don't wake up yet..._

 _Not yet..._

 _For our master has awaken...!_

"Mas...ter...?" He opened his mouth as his weak voice slipped out of his throat.

His eyes struggled to open, despite he felt really drowsy right now... He just had to get up. It was a feeling he couldn't ignore.

 _Don't wake up..._

 _Don't wake up!_

He did not give in, he had to wake up.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing a clear blue-grey color of the sky. He blinked. Turning to the left, he noticed a great landscape that he could never forget after seeing it. It was the sun set, stars sparking above, the skies red slowly reaching blue. He gasped quietly, entranced by the scenery. It was... Beautiful, so beautiful.

Yet it felt so nostalgic.

This scene... This world.

It was so beautiful.

"Soon, darkness will approach," He heard his own voice speaking to his surprise, "once the sun sets..." He didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Then, my friend... We will be enemies."

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh-** " A scream was heard from the boy's broken voice. He was screaming so desperately when the noah tore up his picture book. He reached forward, extending his hand towards the pages that were flying away. His hand, so small, so delicate.

It could not reach them all.

He tried to grab hold of the pages, and he did. He managed to grab a few, but he kept going. Eventually his voice failed on him, leaving his words broken in pieces, trying to say something. Tyki stared at the boy dumbfounded, a bit shocked about the boy's behavior. That book must had been that important to him, huh. It wasn't like the noah felt a bit guilty after what he had done. He was just a bit surprised. Just a little bit surprised...

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled, her eyes purple irises widening as she ran forward towards the crying boy. Why did it become like this? This was never meant to happen! Lavi gritted his teeth, charging forward towards Tyki, taking out his hammer as it turned larger and larger, to the point that he could crush a whole house with it.

"TYKKIIII!" He yelled, swinging the hammer down. But of course, Tyki dodged swiftly, a smirk forming on his lips. One would thought that he would lose when Kanda happened to appear behind him, his Mugen pointing towards the noah's neck. Though no, he did not lose or anything. He only blocked the sword with his hand, where a tease with a skull emerged. Kanda clicked his tongue, attempting to slice apart the golem with his sword, only to have Tyki moving out of the way, leaving Kanda to crash into Lavi (Kanda swore that he will definitely go kill both the noah and Lavi).

They heard words that was broken apart. Even though the situation was dire, Lavi took a glance back, where the boy reached for the pages.

The boy looked so scared, so fightened. He narrowed his eyes, a bit hurt to see him like that. Anyone would be sad to see a boy... A child this devastated. He's a bookman, though. A bookman shouldn't feel this way... Right?

A bookman shouldn't hold emotions.

A bookman shouldn't.

"Don't... Leave... Please...!" He heard the boy weakly said, stumbling over his own legs as he tried catching another of the pages.

He looked so fragile. A handful of pages were hugged tightly, close to his chest. Allen was crying, his eyes so wide and... Terrified. The book was _that_ precious to him. After all, that was the only thing near him when he was all alone. Lenalee quickly went towards the boy, hesitating whether or not to... Talk to him. She should say something, but what? Should she pat his shoulder? Hug him? This boy is _sad_ right now, what can she do? Panic suddenly arose, she bit the inside of her cheek.

Please be okay, that was the only thing she could hoped for.

Although she thought she was only seeing things, she swore she saw... Something weird.

There was golden dust, coming from the pages that the boy was hugging. She had no time to watch though, as she spotted one of the many pages flying far above. Quickly, activating Dark Boots, Lenalee jumped up, the crystal boots bringing her up to the heavens. Her hand reached for the flying page, where as it fluttered so quietly and peacefully. She extended her hand up so high, then her eyes widened.

Ah, it was that girl who cried over a dead person. If Lenalee could know her name, she wondered what kind of person was in that picture book. She wondered. She grabbed the paper, immediately returning back to the ground once her hand touched it. Quickly, she approached the boy, her heart thumping fast.

"A-Allen?" She called.

But she noticed something.

Lavi, too. He noticed it too.

Kanda didn't bother to even think about it.

TYki thought it was... Quite interesting.

There was golden dust, floating in the air. No, not dust. It was the pages, the torn pages that Allen hugged closely towards his chest. The pages were _disappearing_ in his hands, Lenalee realized. She dared not to look away from the boy, but she glanced at her hand, where she grabbed one of the many pages. Oh, the page was not disappearing. Could it be that... Unless it was Allen, the pages will turn into golden dust?

"Allen...?" She said again, this time slower.

Allen was still crying, begging the "book" to not leave him.

But it was... Or was it?

Eventually, the pages he hugged all disappeared altogether, turning into pretty dusts of light. His eyes seemed tired from crying.

"Ah..." He looked... Destroyed, crushed by grief. He looked so hurt.

"... No..." He whispered.

"... _I will still continue to pray..._ "

Eyes widened of different colors, hearing a familiar song.

"Hey, Earl."

-He- blinked, staring at the scenery. He heard his own voice speaking.

"Yeah...?"

He felt his own lips curled up into a gentle smile. His silver eyes reflecting the light of dawn.

"You know...?"

He opened his mouth, whispering something so gently.

"...!"

"My name..." The boy whispered, the taller people immediately looking at him confusingly. "No... Not _Allen_..." He whispered as his hands covered his face, slowly getting up back to his feet.

"My name..."

What was it, again.

"So...?"

The man next to him smiled sadly, his wavy hair draped on his shoulders. His top hat on his head.

He had forgotten, right? But no... It's still there... It's there on the tip of his tongue.

"My 'name'...!"

"Allen...?" Lavi stared at the boy.

"That was right..."

 **Was it not...**

* * *

 _ **'No... Please don't die...' A crying whisper echoed.**_

 _ **'Cyra, Let's go, we don't want their deaths to be vain, right?' A gentle smile was across his lips, but his eyes said otherwise.**_

 _ **'Yes...' She cried, 'I know that... It's just... Just... Ah...'**_

 _ **'I know, Cyra, I know. So let's go, okay?' He smiled, 'Giles and Alba's deaths won't be in vain... I'm sure.'**_

 _ **'Don't die,' she whispered, 'swear to me that you won't die too...'**_

 _ **'... Yes...' He smiled a painful expression, 'I promise you...' He opened his mouth, calling her name softly.**_

 ** _'Don't die, please...'_**

 ** _Until this hellish war is finally over..._**

 ** _O_** _ **k** ay, _

_**Noah** **?**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **"My 'name' was Noah."**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **owo I tried writing. Ep 12 was so beautiful... Can you image how the last episode will be like?! My sister and I got it right... We will be seeing tiny allen! And papa cross ;w; Please review!**


	12. His Truth 2

Chapter 10 -His Truth 2-

* * *

"My name... Was it not 'Noah'?"

A shiver came down Lavi's spin, he stared at the boy who got back up. Something didn't feel right.

It was a bad feeling, Lavi wished he didn't felt that.

He knew something wasn't right.

* * *

"Allen" breathed out, holding the emerald cross close to his chest. Smiling dryly, he spoke softly, "so your name is 'Crown Clown' now, huh..." Lavi's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. Something didn't seem right. It wasn't. Lavi remembered how the boy was like: an innocent little idiot, nothing more. Yet now, why did he seem like a completely different person...? A dark feeling started swelling up in his heart.

This is bad, that's what he thought. Lavi didn't know why, but it felt that way.

He did wondered if Kanda and Lenalee felt it too, or if it's just himself.

"Allen", or should we call "Noah", fingered the cross gently, smiling to himself. His grey-silver eyes reflected the sun's light, a soft -yet cold- feeling was felt. He breathed, whispering something quietly -that was not heard-, then he closed his eyes.

"..." The child opened his eyes, calling out with a clear voice, "Innocence, Activate!"

At a so short moment, Lavi thought he saw something, no, a person. A person with a taller back, black clothes, and then brown hair. Immediately it disappeared like an illusion, Lavi didn't know whether or not Kanda or Lenalee saw it, though.

It felt familiar, just a tiny bit.

Tyki jumped back, a sword clashing against his arm. Immediately, they recognized it: It was the Sword of Exorcism, the sword that belonged to Allen. Tyki smirked nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, "What's this...?"

He quickly moved away to the side, making the small boy lose his balance. Quickly, Tyki swing his arm down, attempting on knocking out the boy, though the boy turned around, blocking the blow with his sword as his leg supported him.

"Hey, ain't that the young boy's sword? Why do _you_ have it?" Tyki said, his arm trying to push down the sword. Noah smiled sweetly (though sweat was visible on his face, he was getting tired), but didn't say anything. Instead, he threw himself towards Tyki, swinging the huge sword towards him, letting the sword drop with the gravity.

"But I must say," _The boy_ said softly, Tyki widening his gold colored pupils, "I'm very thankful for you, Joyd, for destroying that picture book."

Tyki blinked. _Joyd_? "And how did _you_ know about _that name_?" Tyki narrowed his eyes, dodging the incoming attack.

Noah smiled, "Joyd will forever be Joyd, that's all."

"Suspicious boy, huh," Tyki stated, quickly jumping far back. He stood there as a door -Road's door- appeared behind him, "I guess I'll go back for now," he said, "better tell this to the Earl, whoever you are..."

He stepped back, disappearing along with the door, leaving the three exorcists, boy, and the empty field alone.

 _Joyd will forever be Joyd._ "..." Noah breathed out, the sword reverting back into the emerald cross in a flash. He blinked, his silver eyes staring at the cross, like seeing an old friend.

"A...llen...?" Lenalee said first, hesitantly stepping forward.

"Allen" blinked, turning back.

Then he smiled brightly, "Ah! Lena...lee!" He grinned like a child.

Lavi stared.

Ahh, what a horrible actor.

* * *

Almost immediately after looking around the place, the exorcists, finders, and "Allen" ridding the train to go back to the Black Order. All of them were silent, Kanda's arms crossed as they sat on the train's chairs.

"Hey, Yu," Lavi said, poking the long haired exorcist. Kanda scowled, glaring at Lavi with his dark eyes. "Allen" was sleeping, his head resting on Lenalee's ("How brave," Lavi commented) lap like a child.

"What do you think about... 'Allen'?" Lavi asked.

Kanda stared at Lavi, then he turned away.

"Nothing."

Lavi laughed weakly, "you know? I find 'Allen' a bit weird, you see."

"..."

Lavi's eyes darkened, "I don't like something about him..."

It was like he was a different person.

After all, the picture book that he loved so much was destroyed.

Yet there wasn't even a slightest hint of sadness...

-.-.-

When they returned to the Order, Komui hugged his sister tightly after hearing about what had happened, crying a sobbing mess. After that, he asked Helveska to check "Allen", seeing that he summoned the Sword of Exorcism, somehow. "Allen" acted like he didn't know anything, being the same old idiot he was. But Lavi saw through it, it was kind of like a persona, really, like himself. Though his acting was horrible (at least to Lavi's eye).

After that, Komui questioned carefully to "Allen" about what he had said about his name being "Noah".

"Allen" tilted his head questionably, blinking in confusing.

 _"Noah? What's that?"_

It was like when they first met the "Allen" after "Allen" collapsed from crying so much.

Lavi narrowed his eyes.

He didn't like it. Not even to the tiniest bit.

* * *

"Hey, Earl," Tyki stepped out of the door, Road waving to him.

"Met this weird boy," he said, slumping down on to the chair. The Earl hummed.

"How so?"

"He was hella weird," he commented, taking out a cigarette, lighting it up. "He had the young boy's sword."

It caught the Earl's attention, "Hmm?"

Road tilted her head, "Another person with _that_ sword?"

Tyki nodded, "He knows about our Noah memories... Our Noahs' names, at least mine... Despite being a small boy..." He sighed, "but when I think about it, he _does_ look like the young boy."

"Hmm~"

"So, what do we do?"

The Earl clapped his hands together, "Let's just wait and see~! After all..." The shadow crossing his face grew darker. "I can't feel the 14th."

* * *

 **Yo.**

 **A long time since I last updated this fic ahaha x'D Exams are coming but that's when most of my inspiration and motivation comes out, strangely. But I assure you that the next chapter will come out earlier! It's like very late at night (in my definition) so I should go rest now. Mainly it has Lavi's view on things but ahaha. Can't help it, need to let this precious boi get more attention. The noahs won't get much appearances later on though~**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**


	13. Blank lift Wrong

Chapter 11 -Blank Lift Wrong-

* * *

Returning back to the order was one thing, but Lavi still couldn't get rid of that feeling, the feeling of doubt. He glanced at the boy, it was simply just too obvious. As a bookman (successor), he could definitely tell when something is different. He could feel it. That boy, Allen, no, something else, he wasn't Allen. Lavi could tell. Yet the boy was too stubborn to give in, he kept his awful act, Lavi couldn't bear it. If anything, he just wanted to know who that is really. Who was that person standing there... With Allen's shadow.

"Allen! I'll give you a warning-"

"What's a warning?"

"-It's uh, well anyway! Don't go following people outside again, got it? You _have_ to stay here, until we give the okay!" Komui said, giving the kid a caution. Lavi watched carefully as they interacted, he watched. He listened, hearing that empty-ish sound of the boy's voice; normal people wouldn't be able to hear it, but he could. It was pretty obvious. A horrible actor, who was he.

"Why?" _Allen_ tilted his head. Komui sighed, explaining everything again to him. Earlier Lavi did tell Komui, though, about the incident with Tyki Mikk and the picture book. Apparently, the picture book disappeared into light, and it seemed almost as if the boy himself absorbed it into him. Then he changed drastically, almost like a different person... Lavi warned Komui about it, Komui told Lavi that he'll try to do something about it. Nevertheless, Lavi could also tell that Kanda and Lenalee felt something off about the boy, too.

Well, he was a horrible actor anyway.

A horrible actor indeed...

Then it was that part, when Kanda finally snapped. He was probably tired of listening to those empty words, coming from the boy.

Lavi was quite surprised.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee had asked him, the little boy tilted his head. They were walking down the halls of the Black Order, where Kanda and Lavi (and Komui) tagged along.

"Hm?"

"Well..." She tried to wear a smile, "about your picture book..."

 _Allen_ stopped walking, Lenalee blinked.

"Ah... No, it's alright!" _Allen_ laughed, "it's... Just a picture boo-"

"Who the hell are you?!" Kanda had said, Mugen right by _Allen_ 's neck. People panicked when it happened, but some watched silently with wide eyes. Lenalee wanted to go stop Kanda, but Lavi stopped her (and Komui tried stopping Lavi).

"..." The boy smiled, "What do you-"

"Shut up, I know that you aren't that... Stupid moyashi... or the other idiot..." His eyes had a dangerous glint, but Lavi understood. "Spit it out already, who... No, _what_ the hell are you?!" Kanda had probably felt something dangerous about him, just as Lavi did.

Or was it?

"..." The boy stared at them for a while, his eyes meeting each and one of the people around him. Then he laughed weakly, his "innocent" smile turning into a... "As expected, I probably cannot act as well as before," he muttered, Lavi's eye widening.

"You were acting," the bookman apprentice stated, the boy nodded.

"I shouldn't underestimate those of the bookman after all," He sighed, "let alone _exorcists_..." Then he extending his hand, pointing towards Mugen. "As a side note, pointing that fragment wouldn't do any good for you." He smiled, "Innocence cannot hurt me."

"..." Kanda narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the small figure.

 _Allen_ laughed.

"Innocence... Belongs to me."

* * *

 **I wish sensei good health and smiles!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei**


	14. Sunset's Rise

Chapter 12 -Sunset's Rise-

* * *

Faintly to his ears, he heard something, something close to a whisper... He felt very light, like he was floating. What was he doing?

 _Once the sun sets..._

He heard, his eyes opening so slowly.

 _We'll be enemies._

Allen blinked, staring at the scenery before him. It was breathtaking, a world that he could never imagine being in. It was void of buildings, only the landscape and the setting skies. A gentle gust of wind blew by, his eyes followed the light to the two that stood before him. One wore a suit with an odd looking top hat, his long wavy hair draped around his shoulders. The other he recognized, short brown hair with a smile -close to his-, wearing a black coat that went down to his ankles.

"...Ah..." He whispered, staring at the scenery.

 **That was us, seven thousand years ago.**

He blinked, turning back to see the owner of the new voice.

A man stood there with short hair, his face resembling the one with the top hat. He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head a bit to see the man's face clearer. That was when he saw it, a smile across the short haired man's face.

"...Ne...a...?" He whispered.

That was when everything hit him.

 _-Allen-kun, are you alright? You're sweating a lot...-if you are having a hard time, or anything, tell us! That's what friends are for, right?-Hey Allen~ Why are you crying?- Allen-kun...? Allen? Hey-!-_

His heart started to pound painfully, he gasped for air, his eyes widening as he grasped his shirt, hugging himself. He coughed, his mouth wide open, his teeth chattering. "Ah... I...!" What happened?!

Slowly, after catching his breath, he looked up hesitantly, his back hunched down. "You..."

Nea hummed, looking around, **You brought... No, that damned "Innocence" thing brought us here. More like only you, but I just had to tag along, huh~** Then he turned to look at Allen, smiling, **So? Remember anything?**

Allen frowned, "I was... Crying..."

 **Ahaha, wow, yeah, totally,** Nea laughed, then he pointed towards that scenery before them, **then do you recognize that?**

"...Eh?"

 _ **That**_ , he said. Allen looked towards the same scenery.

"...That?" He stared at them, the two unknown people who were talking to each other. "... You said that was us seven... Thousand? Seven thousand years ago... Wait..." He looked up towards the fourteenth, "What do you mean, seven thousand years ago? I'm only sixteen!"

Sighing, Nea scratched the back of his head, **Yeah, and I'm like, seventeen,** he smiled, **when I "died."**

 **And I thought you were also "fifty two."**

Allen raised an eyebrow, " _also_ fifty two?"

Nea nodded, **Fifty two. Anyway! Since it's already happening~ Let's just watch how this goes,** he turned around.

"How this goes...?" Allen slowly got up.

 **... Yeah. When "I" killed... "You."**

 **I still remember it back then, Mana had forgotten, but I still do.**

"Mana...? What does Mana have to do with this?" Allen said with a confused tone. Nea laughed.

 **I've forgotten, but no worries! You'll find out eventually.** His tone turned dark.

Do you remember?

Seven thousands years ago...

That time, you were the keeper of "Innocence," the one who led the War to it's end. Here, I was the Millennium Earl, who plans to destroy humanity.

I was the villain, you were the hero.

...

At least that's how people thought it was.

* * *

"Innocence... Belongs to you?" Lavi narrowed his eyes, tasting the words that were spoken out of his mouth. The _boy_ smiled, tilting his head to the side with his eyes closed.

"That's right, no matter what Innocence cannot harm it's _master_ ," he said, his eyes opening, revealing his two silver orbs.

"... You haven't answered my question," Kanda scowled, his sword still pointing at the boy's neck, " _what the hell are you?_ "

Mentally, Lavi thought the same thing. The person standing before them wasn't Allen, wasn't the boy. More like... Who _was_ the boy? Who exactly _is_ Allen? From his memory, he recalled that Allen was an orphan, his foster father being a traveling clown: Mana. Later on though his father died, and he was picked up by Cross. Was there more before that? Train of thoughts ran through his mind, thinking of every possibility and clue that he could find.

 _The hero in the picture book_.

"..." Lavi stared at his hand, remembering the book that _that boy_ loved so much. If this "person" standing before them wasn't _that boy_ , then... What happened to the boy who loved this picture book? Innocence "belongs" to the "Allen" standing in front of him, does that have to do with the picture book? The puzzle pieces that create the "Heart," basically the Innocence.

 _The hero in the picture book_.

"Could you be..." Lavi whispered, a weird feeling stirring in his heart.

Heck, he's a bookman, why did he felt so conflicted? _That boy,_ who loved the picture book so much. Allen, who was no longer with them.

"The _hero_ in that picture book?"

A wide smile appeared on the boy's face. For a moment Lavi felt like stuffing his face into his pillow and just lie there motionlessly, thinking about nothing for once. Yet he couldn't, his mind kept racing, thinking about _possibilties and everything, bookman stuff_.

... He kind of wanted to be like Lenalee, staying true to his emotions.

Though he knew he can't.

"I'm already starting to hate you, y'know," Lavi laughed weakly, his eye glaring at the _person_ standing before them.

Everyone was silent, they were either too shocked to understand what's going on, or they understood but couldn't say anything or _do_ anything. Lavi did all the talking in the end, Kanda's sword still pointing at the figure. _Allen_ 's face had a twisted smile, Lenalee didn't like it, no one liked it at all.

They continued talking, their words conversing. Lavi kind of understood now why did _the boy_ 's vocabulary improved a lot. It was apparently because of the fact that _this "boy"_ was...

Lavi looked down solemnly, his eye staring at the ground.

Apparently _that book_ was his "memories," and _that boy_ was just him without it.

Then...

Who was Allen?

* * *

 _"Yo, Earl!" A laughter, a man of the age twenty jumped down, landing on his feet as he stood before the Millennium Earl, a fairly tall man with long wavy black hair that partly covered his face. His skin was gray and his eyes in the color of the sunset._

 _The Earl sighed, closing the book that he was reading, "I thought you said that we shouldn't be meeting like this... Noah."_

 _The man grinned, his short hair in shades of brown with eyes in the color of the moon. Clad in black, he said out loud, "well, what would you know~ Fate changes itself."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chap ahaha; This one's was sitting around for a bit and I originally wanted to make it longer tho, lol "fate changes itself~"**

 **Thank you for many fav and follows! (;w;)/**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**


	15. Fragments

Once there were two friends, a boy with the crystals of god, the other with the powers of the devil.

In a world like this, life needs to move on. Everything was _just too_ _peaceful_. So the boy with the crystals proposed an idea.

 _"How about we start the Holy War?"_

 _I'll give you this ark that I made, making it seem like you guys are invincible. Then I'll step in, leading the humans who believed that there are no hope._

 _Isn't it perfect, Earl?_

 _"... I'm not sure..." Earl was anxious. "But if it helps the people to move on... I guess it'll work?"_

 _Noah's smile was scary, even though it was his usual soft smile._

 _Though Earl knew that Noah had something in mind. After all... He's a..._

* * *

Chapter 13 -Fragments-

* * *

The _Allen_ who stood there was not Allen. It was the person who fought against the Millennium Earl thousands of thousands years ago. Apparently, he was the original owner of the Innocence fragments. Since then the people in the Black Order kind of worshiped him, seeing that his power is probably much higher than regular generals. Yet even so, there is still something about this _Allen_ Lavi was a bit worried about.

He blended in the group way too quickly. Not only that, if he was from ages ago, how did he understand the speeches and words said here?

Noah, that was his name, right? In the form of a child, no one suspected him for anything. Maybe a little bit considering that he _was_ Allen Walker, but... Lavi thought differently.

The name "Noah", it is simply just to suspicious. If _he's_ called Noah, then what about the _Noah family_ and _Noah's Ark_? It all belongs to the Earl, but... But?

"It'll take some time before I return to my original form," Noah had said, staring at his own small hands,"things are much too inconvenient for me like this."

"Original form?" Lavi asked.

He smiled, nodding, "I was twenty four when I _died_ , and that, is my original form.

"And once I return to my original form... The Millennium Earl must be stopped." His speeches were a bit choppy, but he managed. Even so, there's still something about this _boy_ Lavi found very familiar... Very familiar and dangerous. Lavi sighed. _Maybe it's just me overthinking..._

"I have a question," Komui asked. They were all seated in the supervisor's room. "Or maybe two... Or three... Um..."

Noah smiled, "Sure, ask."

"Well... If you're really from the past... How did you...?"

"The Innocence probably figured that the Millennium Earl still lives," Noah said, "so perhaps it decided to keep me alive for that."

"Oh..." Komui laughed weakly. Lavi understood Komui's awkwardness, after all, this used to be Allen.

"Then next, um... I believe you're accommodated to... All of the fragments? Since you're the original owner..."

"... Not quite," Noah replied, his eyes darkened, "... In the past we needed more man power. With only one who can use Innocence... It's not enough. I had shared the weapon among others... Four others."

 _So it's five against thirteen... Huh,_ Lavi thought, recording the conversation.

"Each has a different ability, they're all more powerful than the fragments in this time... Even though I cannot use the other four groups'... I can choose who they can be accommodated to."

"So you're saying that the Innocence fragments in this time period are separated into five groups?" Komui spoke slowly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Noah smiled.

"Yes, apparently. In the past we only had five fighters... But now..."

"... But if what you said was true," Lavi interrupted, Bookman eyeing him dangerously, "there are 109 fragments (some are destroyed), but if you divide them into 5 groups... You can't divide them equally."

Noah closed his eyes, replying in nonchalant, "What you said is true..."

"... Are you saying... That they're split into four groups, and the _fifth_ group is- OW PANDA STOP IT! SORRY OKAY?!" Lavi rubbed the back of his head, muttering something under his breath as Bookman prepared for another whack.

 _Yes, yes, Panda, I got it..._ Lavi said silently, _it's just that... Hah... Never mind..._

 _I get why you want to know more,_ Bookman replied.

 _But now is not the time._

"... Yes, the fifth group only has one fragment," Noah said, "it's the core."

 _The Heart_.

"I... See..." Komui whispered. "Then... One more question," he gulped.

"Yes?"

"... Is... Allen still there...?"

Everything fell silent, the Bookmen watched carefully. It was a question that perhaps everyone wanted to know. Komui asked it for them, for Allen's friends. Noah remained silent for a while, as if not knowing the answer himself. They weren't even sure if this Noah even knew who Allen was.

Then he replied, his words stabbing them like knives soaked in poison.

" _Allen never existed, who is this man you speak of?_ "

Lavi could tell how much hate he will get very soon.

What a despicable man.

* * *

 _"Hey... Noah... I've been wondering but... Why did you betray your own clan...?" Earl was unsure if he should ask this. It was something very sensitive for his friend. Yet in the end he had to know. What made him have a change of heart?_

 _Noah stared at him for a bit, then a pained smile formed on his lips, "Why would you ask such a thing, Earl?"_

 _"No it's just... I'm not sure... You're the ideal hero, I'm the vicious villain. But... What about your people?"_

 _"...What about my people?"_

 _"Aren't they... Your family?"_

 _He laughed, "Family? Family. You yourself know that this word 'family' doesn't exist in my lifetime."_

 _"..."_

 _"Just play your role, Earl, that's all you have to do," Noah said, his words twisted, his true colors showing._

 _"... Noah..." Earl was worried, very worried about his friend. No matter how twisted he become, Noah will forever be Earl's friend. But..._

 _But your're a Bookman, Noah._

* * *

 **I still feel dissatisfied by my own writing... But I'll strive to improve ;w; got to pay more attention in language classes huehuehue (not to mention I actually got three fic ideas, 1 nea centered, 1 Allen (once again) centered, and 1 Lavi centered (inspired by someone's hc).) And I can say that they'll all be beta'd unlike the rest of my fics (laughs).**

 **But I'll first finish half of each story before I publish them (owo)9**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. Noah's TRUTH

Chapter 14 -Noah's TRUTH-

* * *

 _Noah closed his eyes, feeling the air pressing against the skin of his face. He breathed, reopening them._

 _'You do realize that they'll never forgive you, right?' Earl said to him some time ago, when Noah had made his decision. A grim smile appeared on his face, his hand scratching the rough texture of his brown hair. He felt disgusted, disgusted of the world. As a Bookman, he saw the_ truth _, the true nature of humankind. It just made him want to puke. Since when did it became this way? Not even he knew anymore. His first name was "Allen," then the second one was "Noah." It was his last and final name as a Bookman._

 _"Allen" was a curious boy, always watching the stars and looking deeper into the world. He cared only to filfull his role as a Bookman of the clan, but in the other hand..._

 _"Noah" was different. He had the mind to create, such as the "Ark," but at the same time he holds a twisted and ugly heart. He knew that himself. It all began during that day, in which he was granted the power, the weapon of "god." That marked the change in his heart._

 _He, a successor to the bookmen, just became "someone." It broke the code, he shouldn't have possessed such a weapon. Yet why was he granted with it? Holding the -cube-, he was lead out of his clan, eventually finding himself among the other humans. Remembering his life as "Allen," he saw how human civilization grew and destroyed itself. Yet within these years, nothing seemed to be really pushing humans further._

 _A dangerous thought then came to his mind._

 _So he approached a friend, the one who possessed the power of the "devil."_

 _'Hey... How about we start the Holy War?'_

 _Stepping out of his shadow, he stained his hands with red blood._

 _'With one person fighting this war, it's not enough to move the people,' Noah had whispered. 'If I split the cube among others, will that work?' He then approached four "friends," granting them the power of what they call: Innocence._

 _The first fragment he gave away held the power of "time and space," along with the "keeper."_

 _Then was "sound", then was..._

 _He kept the last one, the -core- and the source of power. It was titled as "The Heart." He smiled, holding the emerald cross in his hands._

 _'Basically something that creates_ True Happiness _, huh!'_

 _'True Happiness?' A woman named Cyra had asked, she who held the "time and space, the keeper."_

 _One would believe what he had said meant "the salvation of humankind" or such. Yet no, it wasn't._

 _It was to fill his desires -his hallow heart- to the fullest._

 _On the Millennium Earl's side, he obtained a "family," who aided him in their fights and battles. It was truly a "family," though they didn't know about the Earl's relationship with the "Hero" of the war. They were friends, good friends._

 _No one knew the truth other than those two._

 _Yet in the end Earl never knew about Noah's truth._

 _"I still wonder why this 'god' gave this wicked me such power," Noah said, watching the sun as it sets. "I've done everything now. I already given away the Ark to the Earl, splitting the cube among many others. We fought against the 'Family,' a fight after the next. It's not enough, though. It's still not enough. Until I breathed my last breath," he looked up towards the clouds, the white dotted clouds._

 _Then he spoke aloud, loud enough for his friend to hear, "Once the sun sets, the darkness spreads, we will be enemies."_

 _"Enemies, huh..." Earl was rather anxious, Noah could tell. When a human's heart rate quickens, or their voices shrink within._

 _"Yes, enemies. It will be the last battle, Earl," Noah spoke softly, "it'll be the last."_

 _"... To the death?"_

 _He smiled, "to the death."_

 _The night quickly approached, Noah disappeared. Earl stood alone, watching the shadows as it slowly combined with each other. "To the death... huh. I worry... My old friend."_

* * *

 _Quickly, a death after the other, they fought. Weapons clashes with weapons, blood mixed with tears and pain. Noah felt alive. Others felt dead._

 _Then there was a girl, she had spiky black hair, where she had shielded Noah without any more hesitation. She was "Dream," of the Noahs, yet she still protected the "Hero." She had a sad smile, but Noah was bewildered. Why did she protected him? As punishment for betraying her own family, she was ended by Earl's own hands._

 _Earl was crying, though. Noah did notice, but he decided to ignore it._

 _It was simply because he didn't understand._

 _Cyra's voice was barely audible, Noah looked back._

 _"No... Please don't die..." He heard her miserable cry, Noah stared at her back, the back of a strong woman. Yet this strong woman had just broke down right in front of them, right before the last battle._

 _"...Cyra, Let's go, we don't want their deaths to be vain, right?" A gentle smile came across his lips, but his eyes said otherwise._

 _"Yes..." She cried, her back hunched as her tears fell upon their dead friends, "I know that... It's just... Just... Ah..."_

 _"I know, Cyra, I know. So let's go, okay?" He smiled, "Giles and Alba's deaths won't be in vain... I'm sure."_

 _"Don't die," she whispered, "swear to me that you won't die too..."_

 _"... Yes..." He wore a painful expression, "I promise you..." He opened his mouth, calling her name softly._

 _"Don't die, please..." She said again, her hands in tiny fists. "Please..."_

 _Noah stood up, his back facing the girl's._

 _"Until this hellish war is over..." Hellish, huh... Noah looked up at the stars._

 _"I'm off... The Earl has to be stopped." Yet secretly, he knew it was he himself who needed to be stopped._

 _He can't, though._

 _Slowly, walking towards the end, he faced his dear old friend who's eyes looked simply too tired. Earl was tired, his family had died. It was only the two of them left on this barren land. There were still humans behind Noah, but the only ones who could fight were the two of them._

 _"So it is that last..." Earl said, his voice hurt._

 _Noah nodded, "it is, indeed."_

 _Identical swords clashed against each other, sparks of emerald and darkness formed within seconds. Each blow felt heavy, each breath seemed to take forever. "How long will this take, I wonder!" Noah said out loud._

 _Earl's eyes widened, a pained expression visible on his face. "I... In the end, really don't want to fight you... Noah..."_

 _A stab, right through the chest. Noah looked down, his invincible self crumbling. "I see..." He whispered. So that was the answer. Slowly, Earl placed him down, letting the man lie down on the dried, cold ground. Noah felt cold, yet he felt warm at the same time. His hand twitched, feeling his weapon beside him. Even he cannot pick it up ever again._

 _Earl frowned, standing up as he heard muffled footsteps nearing. Probably one of the leftover humans of the war. Looking away, he started to leave..._

 _"So the boy... Fell in... To a deep... Sleep..."_

 _Earl's eyes widened, he quickly looked back, recalling the lyrics._

 _It was a lullaby, a song that he gave to Noah in return for the Ark._

 _Noah. himself, couldn't really understand at first, but..._

 _It just went to him._

 _"Among the grey... ashes in the flames shining..._ _First one, then two..." He felt warm._

 _Very warm._

 _His body felt light, as if it was the ashes, in the song._

 _Earl stared dumbfounded, watching the body of his friend glow a dim, soft emerald, disappearing into dust. "N...oah...?"_

 _"Noah!" He heard a call, Earl looked up sharply, seeing a figure of a young girl from afar calling for his friend. Cyra, was that her name? Panicking, Earl looked down, trying to figure out what was exactly going on._

 _Then he realized, the sword beside Noah was also disappearing._

 _Innocence?_

 _His eyes widened a dangerous glow of gold, a scowl appeared on his face, filled with hate, "Innocence!" He snarled, "You intend to keep him alive after all of this?!" How heartless! Or..._

 _Was this -his- punishment?_

 _But it didn't make any sense... It was that 'god' who granted him that -cube-! There should be no reason why -Noah- be the one who get punished! But why? Why?!_

 _Earl felt miserable, watching his friend disappear into nothingness..._

 _If there was anything that he could do..._

 _That he could possibly do..._

 _He would..._

 _Destroy the Innocence, his hate facing the 'god' that the humans believed in._

 _He lived for thousands of thousands of years ever since, roaming without destination._

 _Then one day he met this young girl by an old tree, where his friend had once stood. Wheat fields of gold took over the barren land, a mansion was built behind. Red and white poppies grew by their feet, his eyes met with the woman's._

 _He had long forgotten why he fought again. He was tired, very, very tired._

 _So he became into "two," who used to be "one."_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

There was a picture book this boy really liked. He read it everyday, every night. Every time he read it, he always had this smile on his face, so innocent, so happy.

That boy especially liked it when it was before he went off to his dreamland, because there was a lullaby in it, too. A very sad but beautiful one. Then after reading it, he goes off to sleep without any worries.

But then again, he was alone. So he was sad.

-The story was about a boy on an adventure to save the world from destruction. One by one he gathers puzzle pieces to complete the ultimate weapon: 'Heart'. With the 'Heart', he can create 'True Happiness'. Like that, the evil sorrow of the world shall disappear along with the evil man of evilness.

After the boy collected all the pieces thanks to his friends and comrades, he finally had his last battle with the evil man. Heroically, he defeated the evil man. But it wasn't over, the boy was stabbed by the very evil man's evil sword, and his life slowly disappears along with the evil.

He was sad, because he couldn't go back to his friends in the very end... So he decided to sing a song a friend made for him.

'So the Boy Fell into a Deep Sleep...

Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...

First one, then two...'

The story ended with the boy smiling with all he got, saying his prayers for his dear friends and comrades...-

'I know!' The boy thought happily, 'then I'll just go on an adventure, like the 'boy' in this story!'

So the boy fell into a deep sleep, with a big smile on his face.

* * *

"I finally returned to this form, after so long," Noah laughed, staring at his familiar hand. "Now, shall we open the curtains, once again?"

Lavi frowned, his mind in deep thought.

...

Something... doesn't feel right.

* * *

Allen stared at the scene, Nea looked away.

"... He..." His voice was shaking, he stared at his own hands.

"Noah... Does he... Intend to repeat everything... Again?" But if it's in that case...

Allen will stop him this time.

Time time... Definitely.

As "Allen."

* * *

 **Double update to make up the chapter before! Now the real story is finally revealed ;w;**

 **Dedicated to a certain someone who fought for so long.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	17. Extra Chapter: A story

Chapter 14.5 -A Story-

* * *

The boy opened his eyes, his grey colored pupils staring at the endless white before him. Sitting up, he found himself sitting on a bed with white sheets and a picture book by his hand. Tilting his head, he picked up the picture book, seeing the cover with a figure clad in black on it. Looking around the environment, everything he saw was white. Yet there weren't any walls or ceiling, he realized.

"Where am I?" He said aloud, his small figure sitting on the bed. He had no memory of where he was before.

No one replied, he frowned.

"Who am I...?" He said again, staring at his two small hands. Then his eyes fell onto the picture book.

So he read it.

As time goes by, he eventually lost track of it. He slept when he wanted to, he wakes up when he feels like it. The concept of "time" no longer existed to him. Once, he had crawled off the bed, his feet feeling the cold floor. He could he his own shadow, so there really was a floor, but no walls or ceilings. Gathering his courage, he attempted to venture the place like the _hero_ in the picture book, but when he went on his way, he eventually found himself back at the bed.

Confused, he tried walking away again, but it was futile. He always ended up at the bed, _again_.

He started to become frustrated.

Kicking imaginary objects, he pouted, jumping on to the bed, rolling around. "So bo~ri~ng!" He whined, hugging the pillow. "There... not much to... do!" He said, talking into the pillow with a saddened voice.

He was lonely, he suppose.

 _..._ Suddenly, his eyes lit up, looking upwards at the white space around him.

He heard something, he was sure he did. He heard something other than his own thoughts and voice. Though... What was it?

 _..._ "Where are you!" He said aloud, calling for the voiceless sound.

 _..._

"... You are... this... _Room_?" He said, blinking. He turned back, picking up the picture book left on his bed.

"Have you read this book before?"

...

"It's really good," he smiled.

...

"The hero... He's... Very strong."

...

"And he cares for his _friends_! But... What are _friends_?" He looked at the white space.

...

"Friends... Someone with... A bond?" He said, looking back at the book. "I don't have any bonds with anyone... Can we form a bond?"

...

He felt like the -Room- smiled. He grinned.

"Then you'll be my _friend_!"

* * *

2,000 years ago, the war had "ended." 2,000 years ago, since - brought the boy to this world. To -, this boy was important, very important to it. Just like the boy, - became nameless since then. Even though - had forgotten, it still watched over the boy throughout the thousands of years. Time was nothing for -, there's no such concept of time in this -space-, which was itself. So quietly, - had been looking over the boy for the past years. Finally, though, the boy came to realize -'s existence within this room. He began talking to -. - was slightly surprised, yet hesitantly - decided to listen.

\- was worried that it will make the same mistake again, it was afraid that the boy would lose his way once gain, like last time. Even so... - knew... That this curious boy will be bound to... Go out again. After all, he must be lonely, right? Very lonely, only to be accompanied by air -which is it-.

So - kept the boy inside of the -room-, until it was the right time.

Yet one day, after another 1,000 years (- counted each second), the boy suddenly thought to himself. Not knowing that - could hear what ever he thinks, whatever he says, the boy thought before he went to bed: 'I know!' The boy thought happily, 'then I'll just go on an adventure, like the 'boy' in this story!'

It broke -'s heart.

Yet - wanted to grant his wish, no matter what the cost was.

It was because the boy was just _too_ lonely.

He needed support, emotional and physical support.

So - granted it, a body and an adventure for the boy, and to keep watching over him, - became his left arm.

-.-.-

Yet it didn't really went the way - wanted.

When the boy came to be, it was all dark, instead of light. In a smaller body, the boy struggled to move, but he was stuck. The boy opened his tired eyes, staring at the starry sky above. There was walls around him, made out of stone. Where was he? He made a small sound, his left arm failing to budge. Frustrated, he tried moving again, to only find himself at the darkest alleyways. Of course, the boy didn't know where he was (for he only been in one place: the white room), but very quickly he started to feel scared. It was only the human nature to feel fear in an unknown scenery after all...

Very quickly, after a few days, the boy forgot about his years in the -room-, yet - still watched over him carefully. Years were short in a world like this, unlike in the room where time was frozen. The boy quickly grew in a blink, but that was when other humans found him, and feared him.

He has the arm of a demon's, or so they say. Of course, - was angry. It was not because of those humans who cared him a demon, it was because they...

Hurt the boy.

The boy was looked at like he was _a demon_ , and hurt him. They attempted to hack off the arm, or even drown him. They would do anything to get rid of him, yet because of -, the boy remained alive. After all, - didn't want the boy to die.

The boy is important to -.

\- cared for him.

Slowly, though, - started to forget. - started to forget about their time in the white room, like the boy. Eventually, - became -the arm of the demon-. Eventually, - started to hate humans, just like Red.

Red was weak, a boy without support. Everyone hated him, he ended up working in a circus, to be only get scolded and not praised. - loathed those humans, yet in it's heart it knew that this was all -'s fault.

\- shouldn't have let Red come out.

... Come out from where?

That was when -a man- came, sitting down beside an old dog. Something about that man felt familiar to -, but it was too tired, just like the boy, Red. The dog wasn't breathing, the man sat there alone. Red decided to approach them. After talking with the man a bit, Red started to cry. - then realized that that man... He gave the boy tears to cry, he gave the boy jokes to laugh. - realized that this man... Became someone who can support Red's heart. Very soon, the festival ended, - had realized. Red then became _Allen_ , Red decided to become that man's _Allen_.

And so, Allen walked.

And so, Crown Clown watched.

... Crown Clown, in reality, knew about Noah's plans and everything. Yet... At the same time, it knew how confused Noah was, when he went from a Bookman into a Someone. Noah was confused and hurt, very hurt with guilt. That's the reason why... When Noah nearly got his lift taken away by his dear friend... It took his remaining life and turned it into a part of itself, a part of Crown Clown. It was so that Noah... could find a chance to... Do that _one thing_ he couldn't do, simply because there wasn't enough time. Even now... Noah was still confused, still confused about what he _needs_ to do.

That's why... Crown Clown kept him alive, so that Noah could find a chance to: Apologize.

It was all for that simple reason...

It was all for that.


	18. Plan and Plan and Plan

Chapter 15 -Plan and Plan and Plan-

* * *

"But first of all..." Allen grumbled, his hands on his hips, "how do I get out of here...?" There he stood in the -room-, a white space with no walls or shadows, but only a bed placed beside him. He saw it all, the entire past. It was a bit hard to take in, but Allen decided to accept it.

Allen... He... Actually wasn't even supposed to exist.

From the very start, "he" was actually a Bookman, a Bookman from the holy war 3,000 years ago. Despite being a "Bookman", something happened that caused him to become a "Someone," that a Bookman was _not supposed to be_. Gifted with the power of Innocence, he was driven to start the holy war, where he dragged a dear friend of his, the Earl, into this complete mess. The Earl had never planned to destroy humanity. It was because of himself that the Earl changed so much... Into what he is _now_. After all, this is what will happen when a Bookman becomes a "someone." It's plain destruction.

For an instance, though, Allen didn't understand why the Innocence kept him, -Noah-, alive. He really couldn't. Yet after staying within this space for a moment, he began to understand. Staring into the soft lights, the distant and endless white, he felt a small connection.

The Innocence... Crown Clown, cared for Noah.

That's why... Allen came to be. Crown Clown "made" Allen, in order to save Noah.

Because Noah... Is lost, he's a lost child. So "Allen" was made to lead Noah back home.

With Nea, of course.

Nea was one thing, despite being _a memory_ , not to mention a _Noah_ memory, he was able to withstand this space created by Innocence. How? Allen's only explanation was that he is a-

 **"Handsome warrior."**

-Cockroach.

Allen sighed, "Nea, are you reading my mind...?" He wasn't sure how the man was supposed to read minds, though. Nea laughed.

 **"Well, apparently in this space, what ever you think, I can hear. At the same time, what ever _I_ think, you can hear it to. So in short, our privacy is destroyed."**

"... Oh"... _Wow._

 _ **Yes, I know. Innocence sucks, let's just destroy them all.**_

 _Nea, you're just thinking about that on purpose aren't you._

 ** _Well, it's just interesting._**

 _... Let's use our mouths._

 ** _Agreed._**

"So, what now?" Allen said, looking around in the white room, "there _should_ be a way out, right?" _It's not like I can open an Ark gate in my own mind, right?_

 **"It'll be way too convenient if we could use the Ark,"** Nea mused, observing the scenery. **"... But I know what we can do,"** he smirked.

Allen's eyes widened with disbelief after hearing Nea's inner thoughts, "Are you crazy?!" Was what he could only say.

 **"Me? Crazy?** **"** Nea laughed, **"We're all crazy, now let's just do this! Besides, I miss that dark gloomy mind-scape of your's with those white trees."**

"No way!" Allen retorted, _I'll never be someone like you, who forcefully take control someone else's body! And shut up about my mind-scape!_

 _ **But hey~ You're basically a "persona" of Noah, aren't you? A character who was created so Noah could later on take over. Even so~ You're basically the same person! I think that Lavi guy? Isn't he starting to become a "Someone," too? It's sort of like that.**_

 _Sort of like what...?_ "Lavi is... Becoming a _someone_...?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

 **"Pfft, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?"** Nea said, crossing his arms over his chest, **"by how much he cares about his 'friends' and all."**

"... That's..." _pretty bad... Isn't it..._

Nea sighed.

 _ **You just don't want him to end up like -you-, don't you?**_

Allen nodded solemnly.

 **"Then get to it!"** Nea said, **"borrow my power -dark matter-, and break through! Be the annoying pest that you always think I am!"**

 _Ugh..._ Allen scratched his head, "... Okay, _fine_ , so?" _How am I even supposed to get through?_

Nea smiled.

 **"I'll help you."**

After thinking for a bit, Allen thought to himself, the reason why Nea could even exist within this space (since that Innocence and Dark Matter does not mix well together). Could it be... Because he's the Earl, too? Maybe the Innocence knew that the Earl used to be Noah's friend, a very important friend.

 **"First, close your eyes,"** Nea instructed, **"imagine a gate or something, or an opening** **."**

"An opening...?"

Nea sighed, **"Yes, or simply a blinding light or something. Now, reach for it."**

"... Okay..." Allen lifted up his arm, reaching out to the "gate." Nea made a small smile.

 **"Keep reaching, let your 'mind' be open, keep reaching for the outside,"** Nea continued as Allen attempted to do as instructed. **"Allen, your mind is actually pretty strong, compared to Noah, that is. As expected of a _bookman_. Never expected that it'll open that quickly... Huh. Ha, even _I_ had a hard time when it comes to your body..."**

"...Huh?-" Before Allen knew it, the -room- vanished from his vision, his eyes meeting a familiar black.

* * *

Lavi, for one, became more closed ever since Noah came. He became more like a proper -bookman-, that he's supposed to be. Lenalee and Johnny did notice, but they decided not to say anything about it... After all, they understood why.

Noah and Allen, both of them have the same face, the same voice.

Seeing _Allen_ like _this_ , was...

A nightmare, kind of.

Noah was strong, both as a leader and as a fighter. He, too, was very smart; it just seemed like he knew everything. It was like he knew everything to the point that he was a bit similar to General Cross (although they preferred the General actually, rather than Noah). Kanda, at the other hand, didn't seem to care anymore (there's just too many things going on in that beansprout after all).

Walking down the hall, Lavi was instructed by Bookman to follow Noah's footsteps, to record his every moments. After all, this was a big change within history, _something that must be recorded_. Despite that, a conflicted feeling could be felt within the heart.

Was this really alright? The "Time Destroyer" Allen... Was this really alright?!

Timcanpy had disappeared for a while now, almost as if missing something. General Cross was already gone, now... It's Allen that it knew, too. Even as a golem, Timcanpy probably felt sad. Very sad.

Glancing up a bit, Lavi looked at Noah's back. He wasn't much different from Allen's form, they were both kind of short. That fact just made him felt worse. This... Really wasn't alright... Right?

Slowly, he began to close his eyes. Just in that moment, he saw Noah shifted his movements a bit. Suddenly, Noah slumped down, falling on to his knees, as if tripping. Confused, Lavi considered helping him up, but something in him told him not to. Yet suddenly, "Noah" looked up frantically, as if he was surprised by something. Now Lavi was very confused. Sighing, he approached the man, "Oi-"

"L-Lavi?" That voice, Lavi's eyes widened. _That voice_.

"Noah" turned around, a clear look in his grey eyes. That expression, Lavi recognized it. Bewildered, Lavi stumbled backwards as "Noah" suddenly grabbed him by his shoulders.

Something about the look in the man's eyes was different from Noah's, Lavi realized. Yet it seemed so familiar... Very familiar...

Ah, wasn't he...

"Allen...?"

It was Allen, not Noah.

"Oh my god... Lavi, listen to me carefully-" Allen quickly said, sweat rolling down his face, "I... I don't have enough time to explain, it's about Noah...!"

"Wait... What...?" Lavi muttered, still shocked by Allen's sudden appearance. Didn't Allen disappear or something? Yet why... How come? How did he come back? What happened... What really happened? Suddenly, a train of thoughts came through Lavi's head, overwhelming him.

Why did Allen become a child in the first place?

Why did Allen disappear from the start, turning into _that kid_?

"Noah..." Allen said strongly, his grip on Lavi's shoulders becoming tighter, "He's a bookman-!"

* * *

Allen opened his eyes, staring at the empty white space.

"Ah... I came back, huh..."

" **You did what you had to, didn't you?** " Nea said, watching the scenery with him. " **As a bookman, that message was probably sufficient enough,** " He smiled, glancing at the white haired boy.

"... Hopefully..." Allen muttered.

" **No one knew that Noah was a bookman, not even his close friends, only the Earl and the Bookmen who looked down upon him,** " Nea stated, " **once that bookman apprentice learned about that fact, that he's actually a bookman, too... Or was... That apprentice... He'll surely be able to connect the dots.** " **_After all... He'll find a plot hole, within his nice and tidy bookman log._**

* * *

"... He's a bookman...?" Lavi whispered quietly as the man's body collapsed, lying on the cold floor.

...

..

.

A bookman, but no, a bookman isn't supposed to be something who practically _owns_ the whole Innocence itself, he's not supposed to be someone as big as the 'main hero' who fought against the Earl. Yet wait. A bookman, a bookman. A dark look in his eyes, fighting the earl... Allen, but who's he? Wait... That doesn't make any sense... Something... Just something...!

 _Noah is... Or was, a bookman_. Lavi thought slowly.

 _He was granted with Innocence, fighting against the Millennium Earl and the Noahs._

 _But..._

Lavi's eyes widened.

 _How did the war even started in the first place?_

All of the secrets are hidden within that one picture book.

* * *

 **It's hard to explain a lot of details within the story; Though there's actually some symbols hidden... Which explains of the way I wrote it (laughs). Though I don't want to bother writing what the symbols mean, it's too complicated to explain with words (it's more about feelings). So, for the people who don't really get what is going on, I wrote below...**

 **The story so far in a nutshell (and chronicle order):**

So Noah was a bookman (his very first name being 'Allen'), who turned into a "hero," then one day he got killed by his best friend (the Earl), but was kept alive by the Innocence (who turned him into a part of itself), then continued living for the next 3,000 years in the Innocence with his memories being kept in a picture book's form, but was returned to the world as a child (because of his wish of having an adventure, the Innocence becoming his left arm to keep watching over him), and then he met Mana, he turned Mana into an AKUMA, and then he met Cross, and became an Exorcist known as 'Allen Walker,' but then because of all the stressed of being accused of being a Noah, the Innocence decided to turn him back into _the child with no memories_ because Allen was very hurt, but then because the picture book was ripped (the culprit being Tyki), the broken pages was absorbed by the boy, his memories returning...

And he's back to being Noah again (planning to destroy the world actually).

And Lavi's about to find out the whole truth.

 **The main concept of the story being: What if Allen was an "ancient hero" who fought against the Earl 3,000 years ago?  
The original concept actually: "Hey let's make some angst about Allen crying and dehydrating! (prologue: crying)"**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
